Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4
This article concerns the easter eggs in Just Cause 4. Messages on license plates 4VA LNCH .]] As already seen in pre-launch gameplay videos, the motor vehicle license plates that spell out "4VAL NCH" are back again. They were first seen in Just Cause 3. As Solís has a XXX XXXX pattern, the registration plates read out "4VA LNCH". This was the first easter egg reported at the wiki, before the game launched. This refers to Avalanche Studios. The Coyle Rattler always has this license plate. JC7 C4US This license plate kind of spells out Just Cause. 5QR 3N1X In addition, there are license plates that read "5QR 3N1X", referring to Square Enix. SM4 LL3Y This one spells out Smalley. It could be a nickname of one of the developers. RUS 53LL Also, this says Russell. It could be a reference of one of the developers. Ride of the Valkyries The "Ride of the Valkyries" easter egg from JC2 and JC3 is back again. Rico sings the "Ride of the Valkyries" when using weapons on a helicopter. Cards of Chaos This easter egg was also first seen in JC3. During the first mission (and presumably later too), there is a set of cards on a table at the door of Miras apartment. The cards have pictures of a scorpion on them. The scorpion is the symbol of chaos in this game series. Mile High Club This is a reference to the famous Mile High Club from Just Cause 2. In the Umina region, to the north of the region name on the map and to the south-west of Villanueva. It's a small white club on a cliff. The building has two internal areas, but one of these is accessible. Inside are people dancing while it's playing JC4 trailer music by Artizan and Armanni Reign. The club has two helicopter landing pads. There's a woman with a unique character model playing golf on one of the landing pads. She might be a separate easter egg to something. The logo is the same as that of the original Mile High Club, but there's no hint of an airship. This one is featured in a video from the official JC YouTube page. See below at the bottom of the page. Bolo Santosi Bolo Santosi is featured in Just Cause 4, as she was in Just Cause 3 previously as a DJ. In Just Cause 2, she was the leader of the Reapers, one of the three factions who aimed to overthrow Panau's dictator, Pandak "Baby" Panay. She's a DJ at the above Mile High Club. She can be sometimes found on roofs of building or other places where there is Panau Sonic Equipment. Reportedly she can also be seen on the street at the location where the mission Run: Caminevado ends. Abandoned dinosaur enclosure There is an abandoned enclosure in the north-east region of Delta Río Wanay. About 1.3 km south of Villa Kusi and about 1.2 km west of the island and about 650 m east of Estatuas Kuntur. This is a reference to the Jurassic Park film franchise and the enclosure itself resembles the Velociraptor paddock from the first film. On the sides of the enclosure are stacks of equipment crates and a few red barrels. There's also one small crane. Near the enclosure is a guard tower that has a sign depicting a person getting eaten by some kind of dinosaur, presumably a tyrannosaurus. The guard tower has logos similar to the Jurassic Park logo that say "Project Solisian Amber". Behind the tower is a breaker that can be switched on. This allows access to a console in the tower. Where a sound clip will play "AH! AH! AH! That's not the magic word!" followed by a roar in the distance. Enclosure.jpg|A picture of the enclosure from the watchtower. Enclosure_Sign.jpg|The sign found on the watchtower Enclosure_Location.jpg|The location of the enclosure on the map. Take On Me This is a reference to the famous 1984 song "Take On Me". At Vista Futura (in southern Abundancia) is a 5 story building that looks like it might become even higher. The ground floor has no doors, or stairs, so it's only possible to get up there by grappling, or aircraft. Floors 2 to 5 are connected by stairs. The whole 4th floor is covered by this easter egg. The music can be heard muffled from the nearby floors and loudly on the 4'th floor. Being on that floor, or the stairs leading to it, will make the game black and white (as in colorless). On the 4th floor is a transparent wall. This wall lets the player see things in normal colors on the other side. Similarly, looking in through a window, will let the player see this wall as bright white. A woman spawns behind this wall. When approached, she runs over to Rico and starts dancing. It's difficult and usually impossible to lure her away from this floor, because she normally despawns when she's near, or on the stairs. This one is featured in a video from the official JC YouTube page. See below at the bottom of the page. TakeonmeEntrance.png|Looking at the stairs from the fifth floor. TakeOnMEE.png|On the 4th floor. JC4 music easter egg.png|That's where she normally spawns. JC4 music easter egg (using the transparent wall).png|Using the transparent wall to see the room clearly. Panau Sonic The Panau Sonic company that was already among the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 is back again. The company name is a reference to Panasonic. Panau Sonic produces various sound equipment. Cow Gun There is a rifle which turns any person shot with it into a cow. It causes no damage and does not cause citizens to flee. It can also turn cows into Di Ravello. This does not harm them or cause them to flee ether. The gun has no effect on other animals. Pressing the secondary fire button (e.g. R1 on PS4) causes Rico to be turned into a cow. You can still drive vehicles and parachute/wingsuit while in cow form. Go to the location shown (south-west corner of the map) and look for the gun on the porch of a small farm house there. The gun looks like a rifle but with a black and white "cow skin" pattern on it. This is the only handheld weapon with infinite ammunition that Rico can find outside of missions. This one is featured in a video from the official JC YouTube page. See below at the bottom of the page. JC4 Cow Gun location map.png|Located on the porch of a farm at this location. JC4 cow gun turns animals into Di Ravello.jpg|Turned a cow into a Di Ravello. Memorials Similar to some memorials found in JC3 (see Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3), there are multiple memorials in JC4. These people were important to the game developers. Possibly family members, or senior staff from the development team. Some are also for their pets. *Most of them are near the lighthouses on the western coast of the grasslands. *The Maddie memorial is harder to find. There's a small unmarked farm in the mountains of Tallada. The farm is next to Cueva De Los Susurros. At the back of the farm, with in their fence is a small forest and at the most rear corner of the forest is a small cave. The memorial is in the cave. JC4 Memorial 1.png JC4 Memorial 2.png JC4 Memorial 3.png JC4 Memorial 4.png JC4 Memorial Location.png|Their location. See also: Maps. Encanto (memorial near the lighthouse).png|A single one at Encanto. JC4 Memorial (Maddie the dog).png|In a cave near Cueva De Los Susurros. Clown poster that adds laugh track effects Go to Joya Del Sol. There's an amusement park. At the end of a pier is a small building. Behind the building is a dumpster. On the wall behind the dumpster is a clown poster. Shooting at it will activate the easter egg. This makes it so that every time Rico is in ragdoll mode (falling/crashing), the game plays the sound of a laugh track. The effects has to be turned off in the games audio settings. Simply restarting, or shooting the poster again will not do it. This one is featured in a video from the official JC YouTube page. See below at the bottom of the page. Small black dog at El Abismo Somewhere at El Abismo is a small black dog. This dog will follow Rico. It's a recreation of a real dog owned by one of the developers. This one is featured in a video from the official JC YouTube page. See below at the bottom of the page. Snow in the desert Just Cause 2 was the first to have a few patches of snow in the jungles among its easter eggs. Enter Prospero Tanques from its eastern gate. Immediately to your right should be a big hole. This hole area has a few patches of snow and even a few snowflakes are spawning in the air above them. In-universe it could be explained by the pipes and other equipment being used for some type of very cold liquid. In reality, tanks of rocket fuel (for example) have frost on them. Snow in the jungle There's a lake called El Qocha. On its southern coast is a small settlement with two patches of snow. Di Ravello shirt Some male pedestrians can have a very shiny golden portrait of Sebastiano Di Ravello on the front of their T-shit. They have been spotted at the following locations: *The Mile High Club (described in a section above). *At the Villanueva beach. *At Senderos. Moon in a mountain Main article: Moon in a mountain easter egg in JC4. The moon is apparently an explorable location. There's a science facility inside a mountain that can see the moon closely. In universe this is likely the peak of the Solino Space Program and they are probably using some type of wormhole technology (as was developed by the eDEN Corporation in JC3) to get this close view. Moon above the sea In the north-of Solís is a location out at sea that has some random floating rocks. Beyond this is a floating moon. This moon is an exact duplicate of the moon inside a mountain. JC4 moon at sea (location map).png|Map of the location. JC4 moon at sea (parachuting).png| JC4 moon at sea (flag and altitude).png|Close-up of the flag. The AR scan reveals the altitude from the sea below. Also, note that the surface is full of various markings. JC4 EM-979 on the sea moon.png|EM-979 Airliner for scale. Floating rocks at sea This is a little to the east of the moon. JC4 Floating rocks at the north-west sea location map.png| JC4 floating rocks at sea.png| "Getting Over It With Bennett Foddy" Minigame At Pictos Helados This easter egg is found in the Picos Helados region, at the south-east border to Hanasacha region (see map screenshot). Look for a white rock on the southern edge of the mountain. To start the minigame, stand next to the cauldron and press the button to enter a vehicle. The minigame will start automatically. To end the minigame, press the button again or use fast travel to go to a different location. Uniquely, some characters from previous Just Cause games will have quotes during this easter egg, including Sebastiano Di Ravello, Mario Frigo and Bolo Santosi. Bennett Foddy narrates the entire thing, but it goes something like this: Bennett: "This easter egg is a homage to a game which is a homage to a free game that came out in 2002, titled "Sexy Hiking." Why did I make this? I could've made another silly weapon, or pop-culture reference. Most people like those, but not everyone's the same. I created this easter egg for a certain kind of person. To hurt them." "When most people see a fuel tank, they want to burn through it quickly, a quick fix for the fickle. Quick dynamite sticks for the feckless. But that's not me, I'm a destruction acrobat. Blowing stuff up, I savor that." - Rico Rodriguez. Bennett: Now I know you're most likely watching this easter egg online. Where someone else has discovered and recorded it for you. Like a baby bird being fed chewed-up food. Don't worry. That's culture too." "Playing Just Cause is like constantly teetering on the edge of chaos. Actually, there is no edge to teeter upon." - Mario Frigo. "The cauldron-hammer climbing here is an example of a perfectly-tuned game mechanic that's in harmony with the physics system." - Bennett Foddy. "It is better to destroy a thousand pieces of a dictator's infrastructure and forget, than to have never destroyed anything at all." - Rico Rodriguez. "A grappling hook is a sweet juicy fruit, locked inside a bitter peel. I... don't peel." - Sebastiano Di Ravello. "The climb is always predicated on the threat of the fall." - Bolo Santosi. Getting Over It With Bennet Foddy easter egg location.jpg|Location. Playing the Getting Over It With Bennet Foddy minigame.jpg|Playing. End of Getting Over It With Bennet Foddy minigame.jpg|End of the game. At Isla Santuario A second example of this minigame has been discovered in the middle of Isla Santuario. This one is said to be more difficult that the first one. Wrecked Cargo plane GTA V reference The SkyCastle Cargo Jet wreck sitting on the bottom of Pachakawri is most likely to be a reference to a Grand Theft Auto V Cargo Plane shot down by the US Air Force in the mission Minor Turbulence. To add to this, both were owned by the games' antagonists, and were carrying weaponry, including Railguns. However, that might as well be a coincidence. Three golden mountain goats Directly north-east of the Illapa main base, across the railroad, is another mountain. On top of this mountain are three statues of big mountain goats. Living goats of this size are not present in the game (see animals). The statues seem to be made out of gold and silver colored tin foil, or paper. They really look like Origami, and probably are, just life-sized one's. Low poly sheep statues On the side of a hill near the airport & Puesto Guardia Cantos in the Cantos region are 5 strange statue's of low poly sheep, that appear to be some other kind of insect-like-creature with a fur coat? See the pictures below for statues and location, they have the same wrinkly paper/foil texture as the goats mentioned above. They also resemble that of Origami. JC4 low detail sheeps.jpg|Low poly sheep-insects. JC4 low detail sheep location map.jpg|Low poly sheep-insects location. Floating building able to be entered There's a floating building about 2 km off the northern coast. The building is about 75 meters up and very low-polygon. It's tens of meters in size (possibly 100 meters wide), but with nothing of particular interest. It seems to be a left-over from game development, because there's multiple identical panels there that seem to exist for no reason other than to test the reflectiveness of textures. There's also a few trees to possibly test something to do with lighting/nature/coloring. This place seems to have been removed at some point, proving that it was indeed some type of a development asset. JC4 floating building off the northern coast map.png|See also: Maps. JC4 floating building off the northern coast.jpg|Building seen from above. Boomstick The Black Hand shotgun soldiers have "Meet my boomstick!" as one of their possible speech lines. This is a reference to the 1992 action movie "Army of Darkness", where the main character said something similar. This is a returning easter egg from Just Cause 3, as Medici Military shot gunners may say the same thing while firing on someone. German agent Simón Valencia might be inspired by the German agent Major Arnold Ernst Toht from the 1981 movie "Raiders of the Lost Ark". He even dies in a way that slightly resembles the German agent. By occupation tho, he would be more similar to Rene Belloq, a French archaeologist. Large (nuclear?) bomb Go to Delta Río Wanay. Find the island in the east. On the northern coast of this island, hidden in the grass, is a large bomb. By design it was obviously meant to be dropped from a plane, suggesting that it is quite old as weapons of this type are delivered by missiles in modern times. It has a skull with crossed bones painted on, along with a few red and yellow markers. It's not really known what type of bomb it is, but it is speculated to be a defective nuclear bomb. It's hard to break to loose from the ground. For example, the magnet on a Próspero Sky Crane and on the Armadillo Crane Truck can grab it. Attempting to lift the bomb makes the helicopter crash and the crane truck glitch a little. Playing with the crane truck enough can make it explode. The way to break it loose is to use all available grappler cables at the same time. The explosion momentarily fills the immediate area (possibly 20 meter range) with fire, produces lots of smoke and singes the ground, but it doesn't even knock over the nearby trees. Due to the lightning in the explosion, it could be some type of EMP, or Bavarium-based weapon, but this is simply speculation. Football Medici commonly has football fields at its many settlements. They each have an interactable ball. This was notable enough to be included among the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3. Solís is known to have at least 1 such field. The goals are made of wood and there may be a couple of people there, kicking and bouncing a football. In addition to those, there's 1 slightly bigger interactable football. This field is at the north-western end of the Villanueva beach. Mr. Snowman The snowman easter egg that was first seen in easter eggs in JC2 and Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 is back again. Go to Cueva De Los Susurros. It's a hidden cave with 2 entrances. The snowman in there and he has carrots in holsters, similar to how a cowboy would have revolvers. The snowman's hands are near the carrots, ready to grab them. There's a sign at him that says "I have a plan!" When approaching him, Rico says "What do you want from me Mr. Snowman?" If Rico melees, shoots, or otherwise destroys Mr. Snowman, he will say "Answer me!" SS Borracho Pretty much every detail of the DLC vehicle SS Borracho is some type of an easter egg, or minor reference. Ghost ship Main article: Ghost ship. If the player goes to the northern tip of the most northern island of Islas Machaqwayes, they can see a transparent blue three-masted wooden ship rise out from under the sea and float above the sea for as long as the player remains in the area. The ship is completely solid, allowing the player to explore it by walking on it. This is likely an easter egg to the Flying Dutchman myth. "Sharks with laser beams attached to their heads" The DLC vehicle Thresher is an easter egg to a series of scenes from the "Austin Powers" comedy spy movie series, where the villain Dr.Evil demanded to have "sharks with laser beams attached to their heads". "Digi-Mech" coin-operated game machine These machines were added to multiple locations at the same time when the Brawler Mech DLC was released. A couple of days later, a picture of one was published on the official Just Cause twitter and facebook pages. The machine has pictures of Rico and the Brawler Mech. If one of these machines is destroyed, using the Brawler Mech, the mech will get 8 bit noises for all its weapon noises. Videos Bolo Santosi: Cow gun: Mountain moon: Sea moon: Category:Just Cause 4 Category:Easter Eggs Category:Content